1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an information processing device for controlling information transmission and reception, a conference system including two or more information processing devices and a storage medium storing a program for the information processing device for performing the controlling.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a tool for having a meeting with a remote party, a video conference system or a web conference system is used which enables a user to communicate with the remote party while monitoring facial expressions of the remote party. In recent years, in accordance with the expansion of capacity in the Internet connections, qualities of conference video and audio have been improved and opportunities for using these conference systems have been increased.
Many of network environments used for conference communications are, however, not built to have enough capacity for transmitting video and audio of sufficient qualities. Therefore, in general, qualities of conference video and audio depend on the network environments that are used for the conference communications.
For example, in a video conference or a web conference through normal Internet connections or radio networks, there is a case where a communication band for video and audio in a network becomes narrow, or a case where a network band that can be used changes a lot. In these cases, there are problems such as a phenomenon that conference video is delayed a lot, or a problem in which a conference cannot be continued due to a phenomenon that the conference ends suddenly.
As a result, a technology is proposed in which, in order to improve continuity of a conference, bands are controlled, which bands are used for transmission of various types of information such as video, audio and data for displaying shared screen images, in accordance with a situation of a conference or a band usage situation during a conference (see, for example, Patent Document 1.)
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 3852752